deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hol Horse
Hol Horse is a minor antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Erron Black vs. Hol Horse * Hol Horse VS Guido Mista * Hercule Satan Vs Hol Horse * [[Rip Van Winkle vs Hol Horse|'Rip Van Winkle vs Hol Horse']] (Complete) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Ties: 0 Possible Opponents * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Death the Kid (Soul Eater) * Han Solo (Star Wars) * McCree (Overwatch) * Narancia Ghirga (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * A Red Shirt (Star Trek) * A Stormtrooper (Star Wars) History Hired by Dio Brando, Hol Horse was among the assassins sent to kill Joseph Joestar and his grandson Jotaro Kujo when their group were approaching Egypt. Teamed up with J. Giel while turning down a marriage offer from fellow assassin Nena whom he intended to manipulate, Hol confronted the Joestar Star during their stay in India. After Geil is killed off by Jean Pierre Polnareff, Hol escaped and made a few more attempts on the Joestars' lives before he ended up in the hospital his troubles. Death Battle Info Stand: Emperor * Homing Bullets: The characteristic ability of Emperor and it's most dangerous is its ability to freely control the trajectory of its bullets. Hol Horse is able to control the bullets with enough precision that he was able to avoid Silver Chariot's sword at such a small angle and with no lag time. Hol Horse is neither restricted to attacking living targets nor making the bullets move forward. He has been shown capable of shattering glass behind him, even though he is shooting the gun forward, with the same speed as a normal bullet. As the bullets are actually a part of Emperor, they cannot damage enemies out of its range, even if they actually manage to hit the target. * Lack of Recoil: Like a normal revolver, Emperor has enough power to pierce through and even kill a normal human without any difficulty, though, unlike other guns, Emperor has absolutely no recoil, allowing it to be fired rapidly without readjusting its aim. * Increased Reaction Time: Emperor seems to move its projectiles at the same speed of a normal gun, however, it also seems to increase Hol Horse's reaction time, allowing him to see where the bullets are going. * Stealth: Emperor is an extremely stealth-focused Stand because it only exists when Hol Horse is holding it and disappears when he is not. It is almost impossible for someone to detect that Hol Horse even has a Stand until he had already fired. * Super Strength: Emperor has a B in Destructive Power. * Super Speed: Emperor's bullets have manoeuvred around Silver Chariot with its armour off sword (Silver Chariot with its armor on is faster than light, taking off its armour makes it many times faster). Emperor has a B in Speed. Feats * Knowing his limits, he values teamwork as works with partners whose skills he can use in combination with his own. * Put Avdol in the hospital with J. Geil's help (He nearly killed him). * Earned the praise of DIO when he tried to assassinate him. * Survived three headshots from his own Stand. * Respects women and would never hit one, no matter how ugly they are. * One of the surviving minions of DIO, having not bothered the Joestar group since his second defeat. Faults * Hol Horse is cowardly and will often run away from a fight out of fear. * Emperor has the range of a normal gun. * Claims to be at a disadvantage without a partner * Failed to kill the Stardust Crusaders while he had a manga that predicted the future and told him exactly how to kill them (All because his watch was a little fast). * Often relies on teamwork Trivia * Was originally going to join the Stardust Crusaders before the idea was scrapped. ** The idea was so close to becoming true that there was a volume cover drawn by Araki that depicts Hol Horse alongside the rest of the Stardust Crusaders. Gallery avatar_e6c5320df5f6_512.png|'Ol 'Orse f7da3de28178ca06073ef2bafbf45f201422596952_full.png|Hol Horse reaction image Jojo’s-Bizarre-Adventure-Episode-40-Review-Hol-Horse-Scream.jpg|The Horse screaming maxresdefault (5).jpg|The Horse is so angry tumblr_inline_nqbxf8H1tW1qfcj82_540.png|WHAT TIME IS IT?! tumblr_inline_nvkslgSGsp1rskieg_540.png|Hol Horse screaming again img_18_m.jpg|Hol Horse is kill 666.gif|Hol can't deal with the Pol 239.jpg|Cowboy and his Stand, The World. jjsc37combi.jpg|Best Outro Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Gun Wielders Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Old West Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Marksman Category:Villains Category:Underdogs